Why Don't You Love Me?
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Tooth finally gets the courage to tell Jack her feelings at one of North's parties, but does he return them?


She had tried and tried and _tried_ to show him how she felt. But did he ever acknowledge it? No. Because he was always too 'busy' having fun with the children and teasing his fellow spirits to even take notice of her and realise how she felt. But perhaps today that would change? She sighed and rubbed her arms nervously before flying in through the roof, a blush immediately spreading across her face when she saw him, until that blush turned to anger to see that he was surrounded by other female spirits, a wide smirk on his lips. She couldn't hear their conversation, but it seemed he was telling about his latest adventure, causing the girls to squeal at whatever action he mentioned. Then she heard something that caught her attention instantly.  
"Did you kiss them?! Did they kiss you?!"  
She zipped round to face the group and could see that his smirk had faded and in his eyes was a mixture of surprise and embarrassment.  
"You guys are totally gonna fall in love and get married one day!"  
"Umm...That's a little far..." he replied.  
"Well, you love one another right?!"  
"Okay, I'm parched, I gotta go see some people, I'll see you girls later"  
She watched as he escaped the group of girls, sighing afterwards and glancing towards the window. He walked over when he thought nobody was looking and curled up like a sleeping animal on the windowseat. She shook her head and flew towards her friends.  
"Ah, Tooth! Glad you make party, da?"  
"Yes North, it seems pretty lively, is everyone okay from since I last saw you all?"  
"We are fine Toothy, I know who you are here to see, hm? He has been fine lately, keeping out of trouble"  
 _That sure is believable...especially after that story..._ She thought before looking over to the window to see he had disappeared. "Where'd he go?" she wondered aloud and North chuckled.  
"Probably hiding from his paparazzi I should think, he's become quite the popular character recently"  
"Yeah... It seems that way..."  
Before North could ask what was bothering her, there was a loud splat and everyone looked up and over to where Bunny stood, his fur streaked in beige and dripping. Laughter echoed around the room and there she saw him hanging over one of the rafters, a grin plastered on his face.  
"Happy April Fools, Kangaroo!"  
"It's Christmas you ignorant brat!"  
Jack Frost. Tooth sighed sadly and turned her gaze away from him. Why couldn't he just stop playing games for once and take notice into how she felt about him? She loved him, everyone knew it, she'd lost count of how many times she'd shown it, especially around him himself. But Jack never seemed bothered, just...laughed it off as if it was a funny joke. Her wings fluttered and the next thing she knew, she was sitting on the rafter beside him as everyone turned their attention to helping Bunny clean off his fur. Jack gave her a quizzical look.  
"Can I help you or something?" he asked it as if they'd never met before.  
"Jack... I just wanted to tell you that..." she trailed off.  
"Go on..."  
Normally he'd just shrug it off, but Tooth glanced at him. He actually looked interested in what she had to say. "I just wanted to tell you that... I really like you, okay?"  
He chuckled. "I like you too, you're my friend right?"  
That was all he thought, a friend? She sighed and shook her head.  
"We're...not friends?" His eyes grew wide a little and he hung his head, looking hurt.  
"Yes Jack, I mean! Yes, yes we are friends but I..." she sighed and took a deep breath. This was going to be her moment. "I love you Jack Frost..." She dared to look at him without moving her head to see a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
"Love you too"  
"R-Really?!" her wings fluttered excitedly.  
"Of course" he nodded. "You're the one who stops Bunny from knocking me into next year all the time" a bright smile on his face. "Besides, if I like someone, then they're my friend, if I love someone then they're my best friend! That's how it works"  
"Oh..." her hopes downed again. Did he really not understand what she was saying? Or was he playing another one of his games? "Well, how've you been? I haven't seen you around towns at night, not even with Jamie"  
"I don't spend everyday with him. He needs space just the same as I do. But I've been on quite a few wild rides lately"  
"So I heard as I came in, the girls love you to pieces"  
His smile once again faltered and he blushed. "Yeah... About that... I was just telling them how I took Jamie to Paris one night when he was on his own... We kinda ended up in an awkward situation... But those girls didn't believe me when I said it was an accident, so now they believe that me and Jamie love one another, which is ridiculous!" He sat up and hung his legs over, sitting how she was, his posture slumped and his chin cupped in one hand that rested on his leg. "I know he's a teenager now but-"  
He was cut off as Tooth grabbed the front of his hoodie and pulled him into a deep kiss. His blue eyes widened and his jaw dropped open as they parted.  
"That's what I meant when I said I love you, Jack" she said, not meeting his eyes.  
Jack couldn't reply, frozen in shock. "T-T-That was...not my first kiss"  
Tooth sat up straight. _Then who...?_  
"Me and Jamie both shared our first kiss with one another, but it was by accident! Please don't freak out and think I love him! He's just like my little brother! All that happened was that we ended up getting tangled up in Christmas lights and happened to be under some mistletoe..."  
Tooth giggled to hide her disappointment at not being his first. "It's alright Jack, I'm sure Jamie feels exactly how you do. One day you'll both look back and just have a good laugh about it, you'll see"  
"Thanks Tooth, you really know how to care for someone, don't you, huh?"  
"All in a motherly system Jack" she giggled again and ruffled his hair before flying back down to leave him to get over the shock of her kiss. _Bunny was right after all, he is an ignorant brat when he wants to avoid something touchy..._


End file.
